Federalist Party of Dankuk
The Federalist Party (Dranianos: Partido Federalista, Kyomal: 연방당, Transliteration: Yeonbangdang) is a pro-democracy federalist political party in Dankuk. The party was founded in 4279 as the National Unity Party and it served as a unified vehicle to topple the unstable dictatorship that currently reigned on the nation. Led by Alfredo de la Cruz the party was successful in restoring democracy, establishing a decentralized and pluralistic Dranian Federation. From 4290 to the party's demise in 4310, the Federalists faced political repression at the hands of a new dictatorship, first led by Hong Seon Ki and later by the Hwangje Family. Some party members disappeared completely at the hands of the government, most notably Rosi Kwon. Others went into hiding or sought refuge abroad. Over a century since the Federalists were forced out of operation, the party was revived in 4454 under the leadership of Hana Pastora de Santiago. Mirroring the early vision of the original party, de Santiago's Federalists called for the restoration of democracy and was again successful in establishing a Dranian Federation in 4457. History New Federalism The Federalist Party, after over a hundreds years of inactivity, would be revived in 4454 under the leadership of Hana Pastora de Santiago. Carrying the original vision of Alfredo de la Cruz, the "New Federalists" called for the dismantling of the powerful Hwangje monarchy and the creation of a multicultural Dranian Federation. The party quickly surged in popularity, becoming the largest party in the parliament and forming a government under de Santiago through a pro-republican coalition with the People's Socialist Party. The Government of Prime Minister de Santiago soon took aim at weakening the power of the monarchy and its political supporters. The Nine Tail Agency, established as an intelligence agency by the Hwangje Family, was abolished at order of the Prime Minister, leading to the Imperial Household ordering that the agency burn all important documents. This was followed by an unsuccessful attempt by the Dankuk National Bank to freeze all assets associated with the Federalist government. This intermingling of interests between government entities, banks, and the imperial family would lead to the Prime Minister directing a Ministry of Justice criminal investigation into all of the organizations, including the Hwangje Family. Prime Minister de Santiago would meet with Chief Minister Shi Yiguang and an Indralan delegation at the Peace Summit of Avienne-les-Baines in Lourenne. This conference, the first meeting of Dranian and Indralan officials in over a century, was a historic moment that brought an end to the long-standing embargo between the two nations and began a process of renewed cordial relations between the former allied states. Following the peace conference, Prime Minister de Santiago would also pursue the demolition of the Kazulian border wall in late 4456, seeking further reconciliation of foreign relations with Dovanian neighbors. Following a sudden and unexpected surge in support after the dissolution of the People's Socialist Party, the Federalists gained a constitutional majority in 4457. Prime Minister de Santiago quickly moved to make "A New Era for Drania" a reality, having only just met a few months prior at the Conference of Belo Mounasterio to create this blueprint for a federation. On 15 October 4457 the Dranian Federation was officially established, bringing an end to the authoritarian Hwangje monarchy, which fled the country alongside many of their closest political supporters. Factions Hosian Democrats The Hosian Democratic faction has been present in both iterations of the Federalist Party with support coming from pro-democracy Hosian Dranianos, mostly located in northern Dankuk. Republicans The Republican faction, initially led by Federalist founder Alfredo de la Cruz, was originally the leading faction of the 4279 Federalist Party. Since the party's revival in 4454, the Republicans have yet again found dominance among the membership of the party. Overall the Republicans represent the core federalist ideology of the party and were the chief advocates for the creation of a multicultural Dranian Federation. Ryeo Royalists The Ryeo Royalist faction was very prominent in the original Federalist Party that operated from 4279 to 4310. They were largely organized around Rosi Kwon and successfully led the restoration of the House of Ryeo to the monarchy of Dankuk. The royalists were aggressively targeted by the multiple dictatorships that ruled from the mid-4290s and many were disappeared or executed, including Kwon. Others escaped the nation, taking refuge abroad in nations such as Indrala. Leadership Party Presidents Electoral Performance Presidential Senatorial Category:Political parties in Dankuk